Unfathomable
by princessofwriting
Summary: I wrapped the bandage tightly around my side. Wincing as it pressed the deep burn that gouged into my torso. I can't keep this up much longer. Danny has finally decided to reveal his secret to his parents. One-shot. I don't own Danny Phantom


**I was reading some revelation stories and got inspired.**

Danny's P.O.V.

I wrapped the bandage tightly around my side. Wincing as it pressed the deep burn that gouged into my torso. I can't keep this up much longer.

_Flashback…_

_ Black and white soared through the open air. I raced home, hoping that I would stay awake long enough to finish my essay. "Finish," I thought, "Heck, I haven't even started."_

_ I began to fly home even quicker, but suddenly I heard tires squeal to a stop. Shouting echoed through the night. Voices that I recognized all too well. "Got to fly faster. Got to fly faster," I chanted phrase over and over again in my mind._

_ Agony seared against my side. I screamed into the cold unforgiving night, but I couldn't stop flying. "Got to get home. Got to get home," the new mantra rang throughout my head._

_ I willed enough energy to become invisible as I neared the house. Only at the last second did I remember to turn intangible. And the power that I had easily used a thousand times now felt like l was lifting a million pounds above my head. As soon as I was inside my room white lights formed from my midsection and traveled across my body. I faced my floor on my hands and knees gasping for air. I heard familiar voices outside of my door. "I don't get it Jack," said the feminine voice, "that blast was set on full power. It should have easily knocked him out of the sky or at least made him drastically slow down."_

_ "We'll see if we can add more power to it tomorrow, Maddie."_

_ "Alright," the woman responded._

_ "Hey Maddie," the male voice perked up, "do we have any fudge?"_

_ I could almost see my mom roll her eyes. "I'll go make some."_

_ Footsteps resonated throughout the house as boots traveled down wooden stairs._

As I finally tucked the gauze into itself I remembered how much I miss Jazz. She would have listened to me, and not cared that I woke her up so late. But she was at college now, Ivy League, unsurprisingly. And I couldn't keep this act up. I didn't want my parents to find out when it was too late. I didn't want them to see me change back after a fatal shot from their own weapon. I pulled my shirt over my head and began to walk downstairs. "Mom, Dad, can I tell you something?" I asked.

"Anything sweetie," replied my mom.

"Um, what would you do if someone you loved, well, died and became a ghost?"

"That's not an issue, honey, no one we know is that evil in life so that it would manifest in an afterlife."

"Ok," I responded, nervousness creeping through my core, "but say it did happen. Would you, you know, hunt them too?"

"Why would you even ask a question like that, son?" my dad asked in return.

"Because…" I breathed in deeply to calm my nerves, "because I'm Danny Phantom."

Before they could respond I let the glowing rings encase me in its fluorescent light and when I opened my eyes I knew that they were now radiating green. I waited and waited and waited for a response. A twitch of a hand towards a weapon and I would be off into the night air. A brush of a smile on a face and I would be walking towards a hug. Anything. Any response. But they stared. Just staring at me. Not sure what to think and filling me with both fear and hope. My parents would every so often glance at each other, like they were having a conversation in a language all their own. At last I got a response. "Oh Danny," my mom smiled, "we love you no matter what."

I was embraced in a tight hug from both of my parents. I expected them to ask me a million questions, but they just sent me to bed. That night I slept soundly, knowing my parents loved me, all of me.

The next day I stood in the park with my friends, well floated. It was a rainy day, so no one really cared to stand outside and maybe see a ghost just randomly chatting with a couple teenagers. "And they accepted me!" I finished my story.

"Danny, I'm so happy for you," said Sam with a rare Goth smile.

But then irony came hurtling towards me, literally. A ghost-proof bullet gashed into my side. A blood curtailing scream escaped my lips. And I heard Sam and Tucker shriek my name. Two people walked into the clearing. The blue one held a gun, still smoking, in her hands. "Mom, Dad, what are you doing?" I cried, as I held my hand against my fresh wound.

Sam and Tucker were running towards me. "Stay away from it kids!" my mom shouted.

"Give it up, ghost scum," my dad sneered, "Leave our son alone!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, tears rushing down my face.

"We figured out your little trick, Phantom," scorned my mom, "we realized that you were just shape shifting into Danny. You're more wicked than Pariah Dark."

"Why would you say that?"

"My baby boy is far from evil and would never keep a secret like that from me."

"Maybe I did, because I thought you would do something like _this_ to me! And I guess the answer was yes."

"What?" asked my mom.

"Yes you would hunt down someone you loved if they became a ghost!"

I lifted my hand from the wound and watched my parents gasp as red leaked out with the bright green. "Blood," shouted my dad, "human blood!"

"Danny," said my mom, "We… we thought-"

"How could you?!" I screamed, tears poured down my face like the rain that fell from the gray sky.

My parents, no, these monsters stared at me in horrified shock. I glanced over at my friends. We had talked in the past about what we would do if my parents didn't accept me. "Plan B," I asked.

They nodded their heads in agreement. With that I reached out for their hands and soared into the cloudy sky.

Nobody's P.O.V. 

_One month later…_

A faded sign flapped in the wind against the lamp it was taped to. "Have you seen these kids?" it read.

A photo appeared beneath the words showing a girl and two boys with their arms wrapped around each other. They smiled brightly at the camera, as if to say, "We don't mind being missing."

And, in truth, that's probably how they felt. Next to the lamp a newsstand opened up, filled to the brim with papers. The main heading was written in bold black letters, "Where could our hero be?"

No one had put the pieces together. No one had figured out the secret so far. And they probably never would. Accept for two. Two people who sat alone in a large brick house, haunted by the secret the rest of the town didn't know. They waited and waited and waited for a response from their son. But they had none. So they stared. Stared into their souls, trying to figure out what had caused them to do something that was so… _unfathomable_.


End file.
